I'm here now
by babydoll1215
Summary: What happens when things that were meant to stay buried are now unearthed? It's junior year, things were supposed to be fun but now everything's changing. New faces start appearing, people are being killed and there's a new villain that could change everything. How can love possibly blossom during all this? Puckabrina in a whole new way. Rated M for a reason! Read n review!
1. Journal entry 1

The Grimms say it's important for me to write in a journal. Why? I mean, I know I'm awesome and who wouldn't want to hear about the amazing tales of me, the Trickster King. But why do I have to write it? My hands already starting to hurt.

Things have been different the past five years. The war ended a week before Grimms thirteenth birthday (not that I kept track). And a week before that she got captured by the Scarlet Hand, but of course I saved her. Since she came back though, she's been different. She's been mean, selfish, spoiled, manipulative, girly. She's been so weird. The rest if the Grimms say it's just her growing up, but I think it has to do with her capture. She won't say what happened except that they locked her up and blindfolded her.

There are some perks to her changing, she cat get her hands off me. She's been well, easy. I haven't had sex with her but we have kissed a couple of times. I don't know what's stoping me from having her but there's something that's stopping me.

The old lady is making me go to school again, me and Grimm are going to be juniors this year. School starts in two days, I feel my soul dying the closer the day comes. Another year u have to deal with Grimms bitchy friends. Only good thing I'm getting out of this schooling is a car. Old Lady let Marshmallow conjure me a green 2013 Chevrolet Camaro 1LT RWD convertible.

Grimm ended up getting some ugly beetle. Man was she pissed. She spent a month screaming at everyone in her new high pitched voice. She refuses to be seen driving it so now I have to drive her to school or I lose my keys. It sucks.

On the flip side, Mustardseed and his crew moved into town. He says he can do his king job crap from here. Now I have someone to hang out with and pull pranks on.

Shit, speaking of my brother, he's calling my name about something to do with Grimm. Well, my loyal subject, I shall write later when I can feel my hand again.

Sincerely,  
your awesome king.


	2. School

2 days later,

_'Sabrina! Where are you?' I called throughout the abandoned warehouse._

_'Is someone there? Please someone please save me!' Her voice echoed, she sounded so helpless, it killed me inside to hear her sound so defeated._

_After a month of searching we finally found where the Scarlet Hand had her. As I searched the rooms I couldn't help but think about that night she was taken. We got into a huge fight over one of my pranks and she said she hated me. At the time I thought it was so funny but soon I felt bad enough to go and apologize._

_My heart stopped when I went into her room to see such a mess. Everything was tossed and broken, her bed was across the room on it's side, mirrors where in pieces on the floor, her shelves were broken. And more frightening, there was blood everywhere, it looked like someone fought for their life as hard as they could, from the smell I knew it was her blood. All I knew at that moment was that she was gone, and hurt or worse dead. As I walked further into the room wondering who did this I got my answer, on one of the walls was a huge red handprint made from Sabrina's blood._

_For the last month all I've been able to do is look for her, not eat, sleep or anything. Nothing was important until I knew she was safe._

_As a turned down a long hallway where her had voice came from, I was pulled from my memories by a confusing noise, or better lack of noise. Her cries just suddenly stopped in mid plea._

_'Sabrina?' I called but my only reply was haunting silence. I soon reached a door that had the Scarlet hands symbol on it. Knowing she had to be in there I kicked it open to reveal an even more odd scene._

_In the middle of the trashed, garbage filled room was Sabrina laying on her side tied up and blindfolded , but something was off. Instead of-_

"Puck wakeup! Time for school!" Daphne called waking me out of another dream about that day five years ago.

Twenty minutes later after finishing my morning routine, I flew down the stairs to find Marshmallow and Red eating purple pancakes while Grimm picked at her fruit complaining about calories.

"Morning!" The young teens chimed when they saw me as I took my seat next to Grimm, who was now texting as usual.

"Murfing" I replied as a ate eight  
pancakes in one mouth full... My own personal record.

"Can we go now? Bella and I need to start planing for tonight's back to school party at the river." Grimm said as she got up leaving her untouched fruit behind. Grabbing a handful of green bacon, I got up too.

"Of course your royal highness of bitchyness. See ya marshmallow, see ya Red." I said while I walked out of the dining room towards the front door.

As I walked towards my car I observed Grimms rather sluty outfit. Her newly dyed platinum blonde hair was pin straight reaching to her elbows, her face coated in heavy eye makeup, she wore a low cut long sleeve pink v-neck, a short black, pink and white plaid skirt, and a pair of 6-inch black heels with white knee high socks with two pink stripes. She looked like a sluty school girl, just like her friends.

I swear the older she gets the more hookerish she looks, it drives Hank insane, which gets really funny at times.

Before I got in the car I checked out my own outfit to make sure I looked cool. I was wearing my favorite black leather jacket, dark greenthin hoodie underneath, a black v-neck ,black jeans, and green Vans. I looked like a total badass.

"Puck when are you going to cut your hair? You look gross." Grimm complained in the car.

"I just cut it a week ago." I replied. "besides it's not that long." My dirty blonde hair reached right on my eyebrows and at the middle of my neck. No matter what I do it's always not perfect in the eyes of Grimm, sometimes I think she needs glasses because I'm perfect, not my fault she's blind.

The rest of the drive to school was quiet. When I finally parked next to Mustardseeds' black vintage corvette, Grimm hoped out of the car to be with her friends while I got out and leaned against my car to talk with my friends and brother.

"Hey man, how was your summer?" Asked Trent.

"Ight, had to spend most of it driving little miss bitch around." I complained

"Robin be nice." Warned Mustardseed

"You live with her Seed and tell me of you can be nice back." I retorted.

"Yo I still don't see who you haven't taped that yet. What the hell man? Your dick dead or something?" Asked Mike as he walked up.

"No, just not interested in her anymore. She's to easy."

"Well I'll take her off your hands." Joked Trent lightly punching my shoulder.

"Funny, who's going to the party tonight?" I asked

"Me and Trent are going? What about you Seed?" Replied Mike

"Yeah I'll try. What about you Robin?" Asked my brother

"Defiantly. I could use a good party." I said laughing as the bell rang signaling for classes to start.


	3. Hallway

As I took my seat in first period I felt my iPhone vibrating. Having nothing better to do I pulled out my phone to see who it was. Seeing it was my brother I decided to read it.  
MS: you look exhausted, are you okay?  
Me: yea, jst tired  
MS: another dream?  
Me: yup.. Sam1 2  
MS: probably means something.  
Me: yea I bet, -.-  
MS: We'll talk about it later, class is about to start.

Soon enough the bell rang and Ms. Marian must have walked in because everyone stopped talking.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a good summer. Welcome back to another year of 'Fairy-tails and mythology' class, before we get into what this year will consist of I'd like to introduce some new students to our class," spoke ms M, looking up from my doodle I observed the new kids.

"This is Roman Perterson," she gestured towards a tall muscular guy with redish brown hair that covered his forehead, tan skin and dull brown eyes. He wore a green beanie, black leather jacket, white v-neck, black jeans and black boots. He also wore a silver chain around his neck and a large green jewel ring on his left middle finger.

"Niall MacCallion" this guy was like a tank. He was at least 6'5 and 230lb of pure tan muscle. He had short blonde hair, pale blue eyes and slight facial hair. He wore a black tight v-neck that made his muscles look almost visible, blue jeans and black boots. He had a Celtic tattoo on his left muscular arm and on the same arm he wore a large red jewel ring on his pointer finger that looked a lot like the other guys.

"And this is Rebekah O'Conner" when I looked at the new girl I could feel my heart stop and my body come alive all at the same time. She was a a tall girl, maybe 5'7 with long spiral curly brownish black hair that went to her lower back, sun kissed flawless skin, a seductive hourglass figure, piercing almond shaped blue eyes, and her face looked like it was carved by angels. She had a round face with glowing pink cheeks, full luscious red lips, an adorable button nose, and perfectly sculpted light brown eyebrows. She wore a blue sapphire pendant necklace, a simi-low cut sweetheart neckline plain blue top, black tight skinny jeans, black high heel ankle boots that made her legs look miles long, and a short black jacket. All I knew was her name but I couldn't help wanting her.

"You three can take the empty seats near mr. Goodfellow." Instructed Ms. M. I got a little excited when Rebekah took the seat across from me, and the guys took the seat behind her and infront of her. "With that settled let's get into today's lesson.."

For the rest of the period I couldn't focus on my doodles, all I could do was think about the sexy vixen next to me.

When class ended I ran into my friends, who were fighting over "dibs" for the new girl.

"Man Robin, you're so lucky to sit next to her. She's like sex on a stick!" Said Mike

"No kiddin man, I thought Sabrina was a dime, but god damn! The new girl makes Sabrina look like a 6." Agreed Trent

"Dude here she comes!" Whispered mike

The three new teens walked up to where we were and started unlocking their lockers, Rebekah's being closer to us.

"H-hey Becky, I'm- "said Trent but was quickly interrupted

"My names not Becky. It's Rebekah." She said in a beautiful voice not even looking at us.

"He- sorry, so um, I'm Trenton but everyone calls me Trent. And this is my friends, Robin and Mike. Since your new and all we can show you around." He said, halfway through his introduction both Rebekah, Niall and Roman closed their lockers, and turned towards us.

After looking at all of us with critical eyes she said, "that's nice but I think we're good."

"You sure? The hallways get confusing sometimes, I hate for a pretty thing like you to get lost." He continued flirting obviously ignoring her signs of disinterest.  
"So you like sports? I'm captain of the football and baseball team so-"

"You done yet?" Interrupted Roman who had a very obvious British accent.

"Cool accent," commented Mike obviously trying to change the subject. "You from England?"

"Yes, just came from there." He responded.

"What about you Becky where are you from?" Asked Trent

"Rebekah ya bampot." Said Niall in a very thick Scottish accent.

"What?" Asked Trent very confused

"Wee lassies name iz Rebekah ya bampot." He repeated sounded frustrated

"The fuck is a 'bampot'?" Asked Trent

"It means idiot." Said Mustardseed who came up a few minutes ago.

"I'm not an idiot you Irish fucker." Said Trent getting a little red

"Am no Irish, am ur Scottish ya arse!" Yelled Niall stepping towards Trent.

"Whatever, so Rebekah there's a party at the docks tonight for the 'back-to-school' party. Wanna be my date for it?" Trent asked focusing back on the brunette leaning against her locker looking bored.

"Sure I'd love to go to the party," she said with a sly smile.  
'Really?' I thought

"Sweet so-"

"Just not with you." She finished interrupting Trent

"Why not?" He asked

"She doesn't like you, isn't that obvious mate?" Laughed Ramon

"I'm bored," said Rebekah with a sigh, " let's go to class."

With that the trio walked off to their next class, with Trent and Mike quietly following behind them. Leaving me and my brother behind.

"So who were they?" Asked Mustardseed

"New kids. Their in home room, you'd know that if you went." I answered

"Hmm.. Something about the British one is familiar, and I had a phone call from Mom to deal with." He commented mostly to himself

"That sucks. And yeah kinda, Ramon seems familiar to me too, just don't know why. see ya at the party." I said leaving for my next class but Seed didn't seem to hear me, still lost in thought Probably about whatever mom wanted

'Damn I hope Rebekah goes to the party.' I thought as I walked into my next class


	4. Journal entry 2

Today was different.

Had another dream about the day I saved Grimm. Seed says it means something but I think he's just high on nectar.

School was boring except when the new girl showed up. Rebekah O'Conner. Man is she hot. I normally don't pay attention to girl, why would I? But her.. There's something about her, I can't help but want her so bad.

But there's a few problems.  
1. The two guys, Niall and Roman, they are always around her  
2. She's kinda cold.

But I'm not too worried. I'm amazing, what girl wouldn't want me?

Well my subjects, I have to leave for the party. Tonight should be fun.

sincerely,

your awesome amazing sexy Trickster King

**((sorry this chapter is so short. I had 3xs as much out accordingly deleted it. And I'm lazy so I'm not re-writing it. So anyways, please review and tell me what you think about this story so far, and don't worry the shocking parts are still to come and eventually we'll get to some Puckabrina))**


	5. Party

"Man, she came!" Cheered Mike as we walked on to the crowded riverside.

"Where... Damn she looks good." Whistled Trent as he tossed us beer bottles.

"True that, but any chance of making a move on her is zero to none." Commented Mike as he took a swig, "she brought those bulldozer friends of hers."

After a bit of looking around I finally spotted Rebekah. Off near the rivers edge farthest away from the bonfire, she leaned up against a tree next to her two friends, that were currently drinking from whiskey bottles.

With the mixture of the moon light and fire light, she looked amazing. Her long brown curly hair looked almost black from the darkness and her tan olive skin glowed from the fire. Though what she wore was plain , it was sexy as hell. She had on black ankle boots, tight black jeans, a black v neck tank and a short black leather jacket with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows.

"So what," said Trent as he started walking towards her, "I'm not scared of those goons."

"This should be good," I laughed noticing how Trent didn't see the 'leave me alone' vibe Rebekah was giving off from the way she was standing with one foot angled on the tree and her arms crossed to the slight flown on her raspberry lips and furrow of her brows.

Mike and I watched Trent try and flirt with Rebekah. The more he talked the more Roman and Niall started smirking and cracking up and the more Rebekah looked more and more bored and annoyed. After a few minutes Rebekah pushed off from the tree to leave, as she walked past Trent without a word she pushed his shoulder causing him to fall into the river.

We busted out laughing at Trent as he popped up from the water with one of the most shockingly funny faces ever.

Twenty minutes later

After a few beers and helping Trent out of the river I didn't feel like dancing so I went to the river side to sit on a huge rock. Soon Grimm came by and sat next to me.

"What are you doing way over here?" She asked

"Don't feel like dancing tonight." I responded after taking a drink from my bottle.

"Oh, why? Dancing is fun. Come dance with me." She flirted while grabbing my hand, "or if you want we can go hangout somewhere more private."

"Um.. No thanks Grimm" I responded. Noticing she was scooting closer to me so I got up from the rock.

"No? What do you mean no?" She asked angrily "do you-" laughter interrupted Sabrina from her hysterics. Looking next to us near the trees stood Rebekah looking very amused. "What are you laughing at?" Asked Sabrina

"You," she answered simply, "your desperate nature is practically leaking out of you pours."

"Excuse you? Do you know who I am?" Asked Grimm as she started walking towards Rebekah.

"Of course I know who you are, your the town slut. Better known as Sabrina Grimm." She replied.

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself while making my way towards the girl. Before I could reach them I saw Sabrina attempt to slap Rebekah across the face, but Rebekah caught her wrist and used it to push Sabrina onto the sandy floor.

"Oh my gawd, you just pushed me." Sabrina cried. As she bolted up to fight Rebekah I grabbed her around the waist. "Let me go Puck! I'm going to kick her ass!"

Laughing, Rebekah leaned up against the near by lamp post and started examining her nails, not in the least but threatened by Sabrina. Out of nowhere her two friends appeared and leaned up on the other sides of the light post. They started whispering to each other about why Grimm was calling me Puck instead of Robin.

"Puck let me go! Im going to kill her! How dear she disrespect me," Sabrina screamed.

"You kill her? That's fucking hilarious." Roman laughed.

"Sabrina just give up, it's not worth it." I said while keeping her in a tight hold. Out of nowhere Sabrina kneed me in the crotch making me fall over. Seizing her moment Sabrina started her way to Rebekah.

Even when they were face to face, Rebekah was still looking at her nails , still not worried. "Are we really going to do this again? We both know I can rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." Rebekah said.

"Shut up and fight me!" Sabrina yelled, while pulling back another hand an slapped Rebekah upside the face.

With a sigh Rebekah looked up at Sabrina, clearly not hurt from the slap. Out of nowhere Rebekah quickly grabbed Sabrina around the neck, tuned around, and pressed Sabrina against the pole.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that again." Rebekah threatened then shoved Sabrina once more and walk off with her friends.

After a few hours the party scene began to empty so we eventually decided to head on home.

As Sabrina and I walked into the house I noticed that all the lights were on even though it was almost midnight. In the living room sat granny Relda and Jake obviously waiting for us.

"What's going on?" I asked

"I just got off the phone with Charming, the high school counselor Mr. Smith was murdered earlier today a little after 10. As of now they don't know who did it, and the school has decided to cancel school for the next week in honor of him." Granny Relda replied.

"Murdered? How?" Sabrina asked

"From what I saw, he was torn into pieces, his head was ripped off and body drained of blood, but that probably because he bleed out. It was pretty gruesome." Jake said looking a little grossed out

"Fuck, maybe it was an animal." Sabrina said

"Language Sabrina," granny warned, "and it probably was, the scene was in the woods. But since there are so many new Everafters over the past year, it could be a person. So until proven otherwise, it's being seen as a murder. Alright kids, go to sleep."

"Night granny," we said as we made out way upstairs.


	6. Dark fairies

"Attention class" called Mrs. M after everyone got seated. "I know some of you are sad about Mr. Smiths unfortunate death, and since we've all had a week to mourn, it's time to resume learning. This semester we will be studying the evil creatures from old mythology. Our first is the oldest known, your generation knows them as vampires."

"So were going to study Dracula and Twilight?" Asked one of the human jocks in the back of the classroom.

"No. If you had read the chapter I assigned last week you'd know that. We are not studying 'vampires' at all, but the creature vampires derived from." She replied as she made her way to the teaching podium. "The creature is originally known as, Obscuro Daemon. Does anyone know what that translates to?"

"Dark demon." Mustardseed answered next to me.

Curiously I wrote him a note,  
'Bro, vampires r real? 0.0'  
He quickly wrote back with,  
'No, but what she is about to talk about are, it's part of our history.'

"Class take out paper and a pencil for notes, this will be on the test." Mrs. M said as she started writing in the white board. Before she could start teaching, Rebekah, Roman, and Niall walked in late, "next time be on time you three." She said as they all took their seats.  
"Now where was I? Oh yes, as many of you know, the earliest of fairy tales date back to 2500 B.C. And last year when we learned about fairies I told you about how it started with two fairy brothers, Bonum the good, and Malum the evil, and this time we will learn about Malum and his lineage.

There are two types of fairies: light fairies that we've learned about and dark ones. It's said that when the two used magic to change themselves , Bonum used good magic, changing him to see only good, but Malum used dark magic, changing him only to see evil. Over the centuries, Malums lineage became known as 'dark fairies' that were eventually considered vampires. For those that did the reading, who can tell us about Malum?"

"He was considered soulless and killed everything in sight." One girl said  
"He was really creepy looking," called another.

"Good. It's obvious dark fairies look nothing like the fairies we are used to, and there are many reasons why. But before we go onto that, let's discuss what makes up dark fairy. Dark fairies are considered to be undead, and they can only be made two ways; to be born from a male full blood and human, and to be made into one. Though they are of the same kind, they have some differences.

Let's compare and contrast the differences in the born and made dark fairies... Roman, what are some differences between their state of life?"

The class all turned towards Roman behind me, him and his two friends all had their heads down. Slowly he picked his head up to answer,

"Well..a born one is completely soulless. It never had humanity, so they are considered of pure evil. Where as made ones have part of their soul, but their humanity can be turned off an on when they want. Also born ones are technically born dead which makes them almost impossible to kill and made ones are undead and can be killed." He said while doodling on his desk.

"Very good... Toby, what are some appearance differences?" Asked Mrs. M while he made a chart in the board.

"A born dark fairy looks like someone from Auschwitz, and made ones don't?" Spider-boy said or more of asked.

"That's one way to look at it. Seed, can you elaborate for the rest of the class?" She asked while looking at Toby like he was crazy.

"Yes ma'am." Mustardseed answered. "The full bloods' appearance is where the old vampires derived of. They are usually tall, have extremely pale bluish yellow skin, and they are every thin where you could almost see every bone. Their wings looked like a pale bats', and their faces are angular with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth like a sharks and predator like where a normal creatures whites are pitch black and the irises are blood red.

Made up fairies look almost opposite from born ones. They resemble close to their old selves as long as they are full. Though is they are not feeding regularly, or starve they start to resemble the full bloods and will eventually get to weak to move and become mummified. When hungry the whites of their normal eyes turn blood red, but the irises stay the same, and their four canine teeth all elongate. They also do not have wings unless they had some before changing."

"Perfect answer!" She praised, "now let's name some of their flaws... Robin?"

'Dammit" I thought to myself. Looking at the words on the page in the... book, I answered, "The born ones burn in the sunlight, have constant hunger, have to kill to feed, and their really ugly."

"Oh-Kay... And the made ones.. Niall?" She said.

"Er.. Mad wans be kill able, uf donne right, dey dry op uf no fed regular like a mammy. Ond dey cannae fly ond nut as strong az burn wans. Dey can lose der soul uf nout carful." The Scottish bolder replied with his head still laying on the desk.

"Good," Mrs. M said clearly understanding his thick accent. "Sabrina, what are some of the full bloods strengths?"

I looked over to see Sabrina texting away on her phone, not even paying attention. "Um.. Their fairies? And they can fly?" She said.

With a sigh Mrs. M turned back to my side of the room and said, "Seed, can you elaborate for the class?"

"Yes ma'am, there isn't much to them. Like Sabrina said they can fly, they are extremely difficult to kill, they have immense strength and capabilities. Anything else isn't stated in the text." Mustarseed replied.

"Very good. Rebekah what are the made ones strengths." Mrs. M asked, not happy about the brunette sleeping in class.

"Since they can't fly, they have super speed and strength to make up for it a lot with heightened senses. They can go out in the day light and have the choice for humanity. Also they have a fraction of the full bloods power." She replied after siting up looking annoyed at being woken up.

"Good, that's basically all there is to know about the dark fairy, now let's go into the lineage of the dark fairies. Malum is said to have had 12 offspring that eventually created his breed, but he never made any dark fairies. Unfortunately after 3100 year around 600 AD all legends of the dark fairies stopped, can anyone tell us why that is? How about you Roman." She said after making her ruler hit his desk to wake him up.

"The current good fairy king had all of the dark fairies killed off so they wouldn't threaten his kingdom and because he had a son on the way. Dark fairies enjoyed royal fairies more than anything so he wanted to protect his child. He killed an entire race." Roman spoke.

Curiously I looked at Mustardseed and silently asked if Roman was talking about my father and myself. Mustarseed responded with a Single nod. I was shocked to know my dad killed thousands of creatures to protect me.

"Exactly," Mrs. M said while giving me a glance. "For our last discussion before class ends, what did the made fairies and born fairies feed on? Born fairies and Made fairies feed on two different things but still almost the same. Born fairies feed on souls, why is that? Bella?" She asked, looking at the frog girl.

"Um.. Because they were soulless so they fed in souls and to fill them, and it said they took the souls by causing the victim great fear and then ripping their hearts out and absorbing it's magical essence which meant they could only feed on magics creatures ." Bella said while playing with her hair.

"Yes. Made fairies feed off of blood, which is where the vampire idea came from. Why did they feed off of blood?" Mrs. M asked, "Niall?"

The brute picked up his head and said, " Dey be bloudless when made so dey feed on bloud ta live ond make der body wark like if dey be alive."

"Correct. Born dark fairies were threatening to magical creatures, but made ones could live off of anY Living creature. Well class, that's all there is known about dark fairies. Read chapter two tonight, tomorrow we will be learning about trolls." Mrs. M said just before the bell rang.

Walking up to my brother I said, "ready for Everafter p.e?"

" I don't know, are you ready to lose at another sword fight brother?" He countered as we walked out of class.

** Please review :) **


End file.
